Atashi to Minna!
Atashi to Minna (あたしとみんな！ Atashi to Min'na! lit. Me and Everyone!) is the seventh anime created by Ihara Kou. The genres are school life, comedy and slice of life. Plot The story revolves around eight girls: Izumi Homare, Kyoko Houjou, Kuroi Masaharu, Hiyori Tanaka, Kanade Takegawa, Sakagami Hana, her twin-sister Mana, Tsuki Ueshita and their Sakurai High School days. Characters Main Characters Izumi Homare (穂希 泉 Homare Izumi) Voiced by: Kanemoto Hisako Izumi is a 16 year old student in 2-B class and is childhood best friends with Kyoko and Kuroi. She is a cheerful and upbeat yet slightly shy girl who has a habit of getting to much anxious even about the smallest minor problems. She is known for her clumsiness and being much of a klutz which often annoys Kyoko, Hana, Hiyori and sometimes even Tsuki. She is terrible at both studying and sports, but is a very good cook. Kyoko Houjou (北条 京子 Hōjō Kyōko) Voiced by: Kyoko is a 16 year old student in 3-A class and is childhood best friends with Izumi and Kuroi. She is smart and excellent at her studies, thus is one grade ahead her friends. Despite of that, she acts quite crazy and considers herself as unrecognized genius, because of the teasings she receives. She is the worst when it comes down to sports and is part of the tea club along with Hana and Mana. Kuroi Masaharu (雅治 黒井 Masaharu Kuroi) Voiced by: Noto Mamiko Kuroi is a 16 year old sporty student in 2-B class who excel in almost every sport and is childhood best friends with Izumi and Kyoko. In her younger years Kuroi used to always go somewhere to take part in sport competetions, but after realizing that she can't leave Izumi on her own for a long time, she stops being away for competetions and becomes the captain of the softball team. She has an easy-going personality. Hiyori Tanaka (田中 日和 Tanaka Hiyori) Voiced by: Hiyori is a 17 year old student in 3-A class along with Kyoko and Kanade, class president and is Kanade's best friend. Like Kyoko, she is smart and excellent at her studies, but is rather elegant and mature. She doesn't get along well with Kyoko at all and is her bitter rival. She is student council's secretary. Kanade Takegawa (竹川 かなで Takegawa Kanade) Voiced by:''Mizuki Nana Kanade is a 17 year old student in 3-A class and Hiyori's best friend. She appears very distrustful and wary to others, but in reality thinks of herself as a socially awkward person. She has a great musical talent, being able to play various instruments and also likes to write and sing songs about her secret feelings. She used to be in orchestra, but now she is part of the light music club. Kanade is good at math, however, bad at other subjects. '''Hana Sakagami' (坂上 はな Sakagami Hana) Voiced by: Hirano Aya Hana is a 16 year old student in 2-A class, Mana's older twin-sister, her and Tsuki's childhood best friend. Hana is a cool girl who, however, can be mean and rude, but while she has this tendency to act reckless, she also has a very kind heart. She gets jealous quite easily when Mana and Tsuki are hanging out too much or acting like sisters. She is part of the tea club along with Kyoko and Mana. She is bad at studying. Mana Sakagami (坂上 まな Sakagami Mana) Voiced by: Fukuen Misato Mana is a 16 year old student in 2-A class, Hana's younger twin-sister, her and Tsuki's childhood best friend. She is a cheerful, friendly and caring girl who loves sweets, especially those which are cooked by Izumi. She loves and admires Hana, but sometimes finds her actions a little weird. Later, she also gets closer to Kanade. She is part of the tea club along with Kyoko and Hana. Tsuki Ueshita (上下 ツキ Ueshita Tsuki) Voiced by: Tsuki is a 16 year old student in 2-A class, Hana and Mana's childhood best friend. She is a sly, hyper and a bit snobbish girl who is always developing her drawing skills and has a habit of boasting about them as well as saying "Brilliant!". She often fights with Hana and likes to irritate her by acting as a little sister to Mana. She is part of the art club. She is average at her studies, but is bad at sports. Category:Fan Anime Category:User: Cure Lucky Category:Atashi to Minna! Category:Comedy Category:Slice of Life